


I'm Yours Only

by OneDarkWish



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And a bitch, Awkwardness, Clarisse doesn't listen, Comforting, Cuddling, Dates, Dating, Dreams, Drooling, Flirting, Fluff, Hangover, Jasico - Freeform, Jason gets jealous, Jason punches a dude, Leo is warm, Love, M/M, Morning, Multi, Nico Has Nightmares, Nico is hangover, Nightmares, Pain, Percico - Freeform, Percy Jackson is Percy Jackson, Percy and Jason go on a date, Percy is angry, Percy loses his memory, Percy&jason Bromance, Sleepy Cuddles, Swordfighting, Tartarus, afraid, alternative universe - no powers, drunk, dudes nose gets broken, frank is an eagle, gaea is evil, in his dream of course, jason and Percy run away, jason is cool, jason is shirtless, jercy - Freeform, leo is amazing, leo is saved, nico is cute, nico is freaking out, percy gets flirted with, percy is obvious, sleepy, solangelo, the seven die, tired, unless you want it to happen, what happened last night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkWish/pseuds/OneDarkWish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay Couples Only (Except for Hazel/Frank/Leo) will also do god pairings (Gay)<br/>Jason x Nico: Chapters-1<br/>Jason x Percy: Chapters-2,5,6<br/>Frank x Leo: Chapters-3<br/>Leo x Nico: Chapters-4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What happened last night

**Where Nico wakes up next to Jason and remembers last night (bottom nico) -clean one shot**

Shit, why did his lower body hurt? Yawning, he tried shifting into a more comfortable position. Pain surged through him and he let out a whimper. The muscular arm which was wrapped around his bare frame tightened in a protective hold. Wait, when did this arm get there and why was he naked? More importantly, who did this arm belong to.

Shifting his lower back hurt too much so he just turned his head to look. Eyes widening, he found himself looking at the sleeping face of Jason Grace. A bare shirted Jason grace, looking under the blanket now, let's change that to a completely naked Jason Grace. Why the hell was he naked in bed with no other than his best friend, who dare he say it, was also naked.

His eye sight was dizzy and his memory foggy as he tried to remember what the hell happened last night. His pale hand came to rest on his forehead as he rubbed in circles 'What the actual fuck happened last night?'

Looking around, he also noticed that he wasn't in his apartment but at Jason's. His and Jason's clothes were thrown all over the floor, some of them even ripped. What really did happe– oh shit, he remembered only little of what happened last night. He couldn't have really slept with his best friend right? Of course not, Jason wouldn't allow that right? Because of course he would know I was completely drunk

His head was aching, and his as... Actually, Let's just say his whole body was hurting. His hangover was fucking totally legit, what did he have to drink last night. Let's see, pretty sure only two shots, hmm okay, he knew that was a lie. He probably had around 7 shots. Even eating some *gulp* worms with it. Gosh, those were probably what got him drunk The most. Now let's see what he remembered from last night

_Flashback_

_holy fucking Shit! He had just tumbled to the ground while holding a beer bottle and had accidentally spilt some on the person walking past. Though they didn't seem to mind, they just waved it off as he tried to apologise and walked off. They seemed quite familiar, long blonde curly hair, seemingly grey eyes. Meh, he was too wasted to figure who it was. So he just shook it off and looked down at himself, shocked and amazed he didn't even get a drip of the intoxicating liquid on him._

_A hand (double the size of his own with that) appeared in his vision. Which was kind of hard to miss since it was shoved into his face. Following the the hand up to the one who offered, he smiled goofily as he saw a familiar face. Short blonde hair, pale but slightly tanned skin - more tanned then him steadfast, electric blue eyes and a small scar on his lip (which he still laughs about when remembering how it happened, he would always joke around with his saying 'how was that stapler')._

_"Hey, are you okay? Saw you tumbling to the ground and thought you'd need some help" Jason asked. A crimson blush stuck out on his pale cheeks, he saw him fall? How embarrassing, he probably thought Nico was a clumsy drunk who couldn't handle his alcohol. Which thinking about it, he actually couldn't._

_Laughing to ease the tension, he placed his hand on the one nearly triple his size, how come he was so small!? He stumbled a bit as he was pulled up with a bit too much force. But Before he could fall for the second time that night (though he didn't know he'd be falling a lot more times that night), a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flushed against his 'saviours' chest._

_Looking up shocked, he saw it was Jason and blushed. Not only because it was Jason, but because he hadn't unwrapped his arms from around his waist. Shifting uncomfortably, Nico tried getting out of the hold. Jason, seeming to figure out what Nico was doing, loosened his hold on him but didn't take his arms away. Using force, he got himself out of the hold and just stood there, looking down at the ground as he felt eyes boring into him._

_He felt a cool hand gently hold his chin, lifting it so his dark eyes looked up at the bright blue eyes. They held such emotion in them, he felt like he was going to cry. He had seen other couples look at each other the same why and thought he would never be looked at with so much ... Love. But here he was, being gazed at with so much love and care. He felt himself being pulled forward and he closed his eyes._

_Flashback end_

That when his memory stopped, he couldn't remember anything after that. It would probably come to him later, his hangover probably effecting his brain. Looking behind him slowly, his obsidian eyes met with familiar electric eyes. There that gaze was again, a gaze which made him fall in love with the golden boy. Yes, he was In love with Jason grace and he didn't regret it.

They said no words as they stared at each other, till Jason have his a tired grin (which even tired like looked sexy). His hair messy and for once, he didn't seem like the goody two shoes everyone knew him to be. He was just Jason grace, a normal person. Nico smiled back, turned back around and snuggled into the warm broad chest.

He heard Jason breaths even and he knew Jason fell asleep, he felt Jason's heart beat and he too was soothed in moto a deep slumber, listening to the peaceful and rhythmic heartbeat of his... Lover? Boyfriend? He didn't care, as long as he stayed in Jason's arms, he would be perfectly fine.


	2. Your Perfect

**Could you do a Jercy fic, where Percy can't stop staring at Jason practicing without a shirt.**

 

Drool was coming out of Percy's mouth, and Percy of course knew that. But he didn't care, as long as he could watch that perfect body, then he didn't care. The way that muscular body moved, or how the glistening sweat tracked down that chest onto those *cue for licking lips* defined abs. And who did this body of perfection belong to? No other then the perfect golden boy; Jason Grace.

He first had come here to practice, till he caught sight of Jason practicing sword fighting with Frank. So he just sat on one of the benches to watch. Which soon turned into staring hungrily at Jason Grace, as said man stopped the battle to take off his sweaty shirt. Percy then and there had to force himself to not jump him and dug his nails into his leg as he bit his lip.

Many of the Aphrodite girls shipped them -after he and Annabeth broke up, calling it the forbidden bromance. He and Jason just shrugged it off and continued doing what they did. Being bro's. They kept saying they were perfect for each other, the lean sassy rebel and the muscular jock. Whatever that meant, Aphrodite girls were weird these days (with the exception of Piper).

But now he know what they meant. Jason grace was muscular, and hot. How his body moved and how he fought, it was graceful. He had tried to stop himself many times but he just couldn't. Who would pass up the time to miss a shirtless Jason Grace fighting. Uhh no one, unless they were an idiot. He noticed while being caught up in his thoughts, someone was trying to communicate to him.

"Jackson, hello Jackson? You there? Stop drooling over grace and look at me! Don't make me punch you" a rough voice shouted at him. He snapped out of it and turned his head, just to see a narrow eyes daughter of Ares. Who seemed a bit pissed that he was ignoring her. It wasn't his fault that Jason was a master piece of perfection.

"What's the matter princess?" There it was, his nickname which Clarisse had given him. She usually always called him by it, sometimes aquatinted with 'jackson' or 'percy'. The latter barely. He sighed as he looked from Jason to Clarisse, she already knew of his crush on Jason. He told only a few people, the ones he really trusted, and Clarisse was one of them.

" it's Jason, he is just so perfect and ugh"

"Do you want me to go over there and punch some since into him?"

"NO! I mean no thanks, it's fine really"

"You sure princess? I could go over there and knock him on the head?"

"Yeh, I'm sure" he sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Why was Jason so perfect, he never stood a chance from the start. Jason was too good for him, out of his league, he would never like him.

"Hey perce, what ya doing? You seem deep in thought, don't hurt your brain too much" Jason teased an she had to crack a smile at that. Though he frowned when he saw Clarisse winking at him as she talked to Frank. Oh that little...

"Hey, are you okay? It looks like your gonna explode, I told you to now hurt your brain!" Jason once again teased. But Percy didn't care, he stood up suddenly and walked away. Stomping to his cabin, the other campers threw curious looks in his direction but he ignored them all while throwing his cabin door open and slamming it closed.

He practically leaped at his bed which shifted and dove down more from his weight. First he tells Clarisse not to do anything with the situation, saying that he was fine. But she of course didn't listen. Then Jason pretty much calls him stupid! This was turning out to be such a horrible day. A knock and the door open brought him out of his thoughts

"Hello? Percy, are you okay" oh it was him, Jason walked in and closed the door behind him. But Percy didn't look up. He crossed his arms and legs while pouting, staring at his suddenly interesting bed sheets. The weight on the bed shifted as Jason sat on the bed. A careful had took hold of his chin and lifted his head up.

His ocean coloured orbs met electric blue ones. His gaze traveled down and he blushed, Jason hadn't even bothered to put a shirt on and was like before, shirtless. And those abs up close seemed even more delicious. He looked back up at Jason who was staring at his lips hungrily.

He went to ask Jason if he was okay when a pair of lips was pushed roughly against his own. He gasped into the kiss, which allowed Jason to enter his mouth. Strong arms warlord around his waist as he wrapped his own around Jason's neck. Jason slowly push Percy so he was laying in the bed and He attacked his neck.

Nipping and biting so he could make him, showing everyone that Percy was owned. Once he was done, Percy was a whimpering mess, face flushed adorably as his lips were slightly swollen and red from the aggressive kissing. His big sea green eyes stared innocently up at Jason. Who couldn't control himself and dove in for another kiss, but it was more gentle.

"Want to go out" Jason bluntly asked as they separated.

"Sure" and they both started making out again.


	3. You Came Back

**Freo where Frank saves leo**

Panting heavily, Leo ran further into the woods as the day turned night. He hadn't mean to wander away from the group, it just ... Happened. First he was trying the find the demigod who they had been sent on a quest for, then they were ambushed by big ugly one eyed freaks - cyclops.

Everyone else in the group ended up running away in a certain direction. But not Leo, no, Leo was spilt up from the group because of the dozens monsters separating him from the the other survivors. While trying to get past the one eyed freaks (who smelled disgusting, so he had to force himself not to gag), a Cyclopes club nicked his side.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Leo!" A deep voice called out for him. Stopping, he turned around to see Frank jogging up to him. He smiled slightly as Frank stopped right next to him. Arm coming to rest of Leo's shoulder as he huffed lightly. Trying to catch his barely lost breath. When Frank got his breath back, he looked up at Leo and gave him an award winning smile. To which Leo tried not to blush._

_"_ Hey, so um, I-I was  _wondering i-if, I wanted to k-know, I came to ask uh" Frank tried coming up with the right words, but the plan he formed to ask Leo was completely thrown out the window. Leo didn't mind though, a shy and stuttering Frank was a cute Frank. With his face flushed red and blubbering on about something which he didn't really get to ask._

_Leo stared confused and a bit frustrated if you asked but, but he still tried waited patiently on what Frank was trying to say to him and himself. Frank saw Leo waiting -and slowly losing his patience bit by bit, caught on and straighten up, face losing some of its red, but it looked closely, you could still see it on his cheeks._

_"IReallyLikeYouAndWasWonderingIfYouWantedToGoOnADatrAfterThisIsOver" Frank stopped to catch his breath, the faint blush came back but it has darkened dramatically. He stared at Leo, waiting for his answer while Leo seemed confused, he hadn't even caught on to one word of what Frank had said. Why did he speak too fast anyway?_

_"What?" He asked curiously, eye brow raised and he stared at Frank confused. Said man rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, hopefully not saying it too fast. But before he could, a roar was heard, right after came more then a dozen cyclops. Who came out of where a path of trees were -which now we're broken in half from being pushed down, as the Cyclopes scurried to the demigods._

_"Mmmm, demigod, my favourite meal, and oh? Percy jacksons here! My name will be a legend as I slowly kill you" a massive cyclops (who seemed to be the leader) roared. Running forward, the cyclops brung out a wooden club and tried smashing it on Percy-the seven went on the quest, who quickly dogged the Incoming attack and pulled out Riptide._

_They soon noticed that there were too many and Annabeth called for a retreat as the ran back. But Leo couldn't, he would have to pass the many Cyclopses blocking his way. Separating him from safety, But he risked it anyway._

_Running around them, he tried to escape but on of the Cyclopses saw this and swung blindly with their club. It had managed to nick Leo's side, so he ran back. He couldn't get to them. So he had to run the opposite direction, maybe lure most of them away from the group. So he ran into the dark forest on his own_

_Flashback end_

So now here he was, running for him life with a bleeding wound- which he was trying to calm down by placing pressure on it with his hand, it wasn't working. He knew they were still behind him because he could hear their thunderous foot steps hitting the ground. But luckily, they weren't as close as he thought.

He came into a field, forcing himself to not stop. If he stopped, he would have gapped at how beautiful and peaceful it was, which would of ended in the Cyclopes to catch up and he would have a less likely chance of living. Though he did stop when someone called out his name. Their voice seemed familiar... FRANK!

"FRANK! IM HERE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Which probably wasn't the best idea as a herd of Cyclopes ran out from within the forest straight at his. On of them hairless because he had burnt it off - not by accident of course. Closing his eyes, accepting his fate. He waited to be smashed into pieces, to feel the pain of being killed.

He waited, the a strong wind seeming to pick up. Opening his eyes to see why he wasn't killed yet. He yelled when he say the ground 100ft below and a massive claw around his body -it was as big as his entire form. He looked up to see a massive eagle holding him while flying. This experience seemed familiar, where he was held by an eagle before the war. But that eagle was

"Frank" he whispered, but the mighty beast seemed to hear him as it turned to look down at the small being in his claw. Leo smiled as his caramel eyes met nearly black eyes. He snuggled slightly into the claw and sighed. It was actually quite comfortable, even though the tip of a claw was poking him in the side. Lucky for him it was blunt.

He felt himself being placed down and opened his eyes. He was being placed on the ground as the rest of the seven crowded around him, checking to see if he was alright. Soon giving him a block of ambrosia as they say the wound on his side. It was bandaged by Annabeth and he was told to be careful. Walking out, he walked straight to Frank and jumped the poor boy.

Leo had pretty much tackled Frank into a hug, and Frank was surprised. Leo kept muttering 'thank you' over and over again. It felt good to have Leo in his arms. Safe and okay, not being chased by hungry monsters. While Leo felt calm in franks arms, cuddling into the muscular chest and the muscular arms held him gently. Like if he held to hard, Leo would disappear.

"I love you" Leo was surprised, but hummed in agreement and snuggled deeper into the braid chest. It felt good to be in franks arms.

"I love you too"


	4. Dream Come True

**Ehmm, sorry my first time requesting a prompt,  heheh... Uhm, could you possibly make a leic fic where Nico had a nightmare about Tartarus and Leo helps him?**

Nico~  
Pain, that was all he felt. He was so pathetic, so weak. How could he save everyone if he couldn't even save himself. The chains around his wrist and ankles seemed as though they were apart of him now. The rusty metal gripped tightly into his raw flesh, it had already bled a couple of times. His clothes -tight black jeans and a black shirt with a skeleton imprinted on it- were dirty and wrinkly. Of course they were, after being dragged for what seemed hours.

He sobbed. No one liked him, he had nothing, he was nothing. His mother was dead, his sister was dead, his father hated him. He had fought back, but he was no match for the two foes who attacked him. So here he was, bleeding from a wound on his head -when he tried fighting back- and being dragged to who knows where.

The scene suddenly changed and he was standing In front of the pit. Him looking down shocked as Percy and Annabeth fell to their doom. He wanted to go down, to save them, but he promised Percy to take the others to the doors of death, and he planned on keeping that promise. Then everything turned quiet, no one was around him. He was alone, just him and the dark pit.

 

 _'Oh demigod, you can't save them, even though I am gone, my minions won't stop until they have revenge, I am using the rest of my power to even talk to you, then I will be put back to enternal slumber'_  gaea's voice rang through my mind. What did she mean? Then images ran through my mind.

Annabeth being stabbed from behind her as she and Percy walked down the beach. Jason and piper being drowned while getting tortured by monsters. Hazel dying while trying to protect Frank from a poisoned arrow while in a battle, Frank dying soon after as he cried over his girlfriend. Reyna being killed in an assassination. Percy not being able to handle it and committing suicide.

The scene changed again. Him being in front of the doors of death. Leo standing in the elevator, saying that he would do anything to save us. Pressing the button and closing the doors of death for good. He cried. He just wanted to be brave and save them. But he was weak, he was a fool to ever think he could win.

' _'You see? They will all die, and it will be your fault for not saving them, for not -Wake Up!'_ Her voice suddenly changed, it was more manly them feminine. It kept shouting the same words. Soon his vision went dizzy and ... He woke up.

Gasping for breath, his hands instantly went to his chest, his heart beat was thumping so hard, he thought it would be pushed right out of his chest. Sweat rolling down his forehead as tears formed in his eyes. He sobbed lightly, though he jumped when a pair of scrawny arms -with a hint of muscle- wrapped around his waist and pulled them into a warm embrace.

He looked up shocked, though his obsidian eyes met warm brown ones. When did Leo get here? Was he the one trying to wake him up? Tears continued to run down his cheeks as he buried his face into Leo's shoulder and hugged back. He was so warm, it was strangely ... Comfortable? Well, whatever it was, it felt good. He sighed, he wished this could happen all the time.

"Shh, I got you, your not alone any more, I'm here, what happened?" When Leo asked that, he broke. He told him everything, from being captured to failing to save everyone to him being.. Gay (it just slipped out of his mouth). Now Leo was gonna let go of him, tell him he was weak, that he was weird and a freak for being gay.

"Hey, we're all here, no ones dead and it's not gonna be happening anytime soon, and your not weak, actually your the strongest person I have ever known, and I don't care who you like or not, your amazing. Nico di Angelo, you are perfect" Nico cried even more. Not of sadness, no, of pure joy. Because no one had ever told him that, and coming from Leo made it even more emotional.

He cried till he fell asleep in Leo's warm arms. Said tinkerer was playing with Nico's hair. The Hades door opened and Percy popped his head in. His black hair even messier and skin more pale from when he left Tartarus, though his skin was slowly getting its original sun kissed tan back.

"Hey, look after him for me, okay fire bug? If you hurt him, you'll have me to deal with" Percy threatened and closed the door. Leo fell back onto Nico's bed, who mumbled in his sleep and snuggled his face into Leo's chest. Chuckling, Leo shifted so he was in a more comfortable position (which got a whack from Nico who ordered his pillow to stop moving) and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

This was nice. With that thought in his head, he drifted into his own slumber. Both having no dreams for the night.


	5. Jealous much?

**ksonCould you do a Jason/Percy prompt were a bartista starts to flirt with Percy in front of Jason. They are a couple by the way. I just really want to see a jealous Jason.**

"Come on jace, you take too long" Percy's muffled voice screamed from the other side of the door. Jason huffed and swings the door open, wearing black dress pants, leather shoes and a white buttoned top, the top 3 buttons undone, and of course, wearing his glasses. Percy ogled at the site, how did he get someone so amazing!? A cough brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up, just to see Jason's eyes sparkle.

"Come on, well, you wanted to go on a date so hurry up and stop eyeing me like a piece of meat" his boyfriend (oh how it felt so good to say that) gave him a teasing smile as he opened the front door for him. He blushed slightly and walked out the door. Chuckling, Jason closed the door behind himself and walked over to the car.

The beauty was a blue -because Percy demanded it to be that colour- Mercedes Benz. Getting into the drivers seat, Percy was already waiting in the passengers side, pretty much shaking with excitement. He smiled fondly at that and they drove on. Making their way down the road.

Time skip - brought to you by an overly excited Percy jackson

After a lot of out of tune singing and talking about life. They soon came to a stop outside a one story fancy looking building. Getting out, they walked into the common known restaurant and chose a table by the window. Jason pulled Percy's chair back (oh what a charmer) and pulled his own back and sat down. They started talking about random things while also looking in the menu, waiting for someone to come and take their order.

"Hello, how may I take your order" a deep British accent was heard, breaking their conversation when they turned their heads to the asker. A dude -seemingly British- stood their, holding a clipboard while waiting patiently. He had blonde hair that seemed to be turning white, not an old kind of white, more like someone spray painted his normally blonde hair white, they tried to take it out but it still had some left in it.

He seemed to be around his early twenties, his build was muscular, not as muscular as Jason but more muscular then Percy. He had forest greens eyes that seemed to be travelling up and down Percy's body, staring at him hungrily, which of course he didn't like. But Percy being as obvious as usual, didn't notice and just gave him a smile while telling his order.

"What's someone as beautiful as you doing in a place like this?" The man -whose name was William, it said on the name tag- asked while raising an eyebrow at him. But what he didn't like was that William was smirking, while his eyes still raked over Percy. Percy just blushed while passing the man his menu.

"Oh, I'm having a date with my boyfriend, heard this was a popular place" Percy answered innocently, not knowing the tension building quickly. Didn't he know he was being hit on by this- this- this vile creature!? Well of course not, Percy wouldn't even know someone was hitting on him, even if he was the one flirting!

"Well, I will go get your orders" the dude left with a wink, sauntering away. Percy then started chattering to him like nothing had happened. Was he mad? Of course he was. Was he going to do anything about it? No, as long as Percy knew who he was with, then he'd be fine (he hoped). 'Oh gosh, that was quick' he thought as plates full of food were placed In front of Percy and himself.

"Oh my gosh! This looks amazing, also tastes amazing!"

"Don't eat with your mouth full!!!"

"Oh, sorry mr. Im-a-gentleman, not everyone eats like you" Percy muttered, but with food in his mouth, it sounded more like 'oph, sowwy mr.em-a-gemtilmam, notph evyone ets lik you' though food was splattering all over the place. He chuckled fondly and started eating on his own. When they were finished, their plates were taken away and they waited for the check.

It just had to be William who came to take their order. As he stopped at their table, he had a napkin in his had with some sort of writing on it. Though it was hard to read as a hand was covering what looked like numbers.

"Hey hottie, that would be $75, though I can lower it to $50 of you give me a kiss" Percy thought it was teasing be and just laughed. Jason gave the money, his face was red with anger -and if it could happen, steam would be coming out of his ears- and stood abruptly. Walking away, he noticed Percy wasn't behind him. Stopping he turned around to see William holding his Percy's arms.

"Hey, here's my number, if your bored of him, just give me a ring, I'll give you he time of your life" the dude winked while putting the napkin in Percy's hand. His British accent going deeper then before, making Percy blush again. That was it, everything happened so quickly. First his hand was squeezed into a tight fist as he walked to the flirter. Then everything went black, he heard a crunching sound and he was back in reality, to which Percy was dragging him away from William who was holding his nose, head faced upward as blood pooled out of it.

"Quickly, get back in the car!" Percy yelled while running, hand in hand to the car parked outside. Now he was sitting in the passengers seat while Percy drove. Everything was quiet, none of them were talking. His had still in a fist with a bit of blood on it.

"Your hot when your jealous"


	6. How we met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it may not start off as Jercy but it will end as Jercy

****

**I love Jercy so much!!! Next could you do one where Jason is an important business man and Percy catches his attention**.

Looking after a place by himself was hard, but with a hyperactive firebug running around made it even harder. Well, at least the rent was spilt up, making it easier to buy groceries. They didn't have a problem with money, they rented a descent sized apartment (in a shitty building of course, they weren't _that_  rich). Consisting 2 bedrooms, a bathroom and good sized living room with the kitchen right next to it.

The pros and cons of living with the adorable boy. Cons - he usually didn't clean up after himself, he kept Percy awake at night when Hazel and Frank came over (don't even get him started on that), for a small scrawny boy, he could eat a horse and not be full.

The pros - he cuddled with Percy and always gave him relationship advice when Percy broke up with someone, he was a whovian and watched doctor who with Percy (but only after they made a warm blanket and pillow fort and some popcorn), he could cook great Mexican food even though he had to buy the ingredients, and he was the only person as hyper as himself.

So the pros outweighed the cons, so he got to stay. Yes, he could have moved in with Hazel and Frank, but Leo declined, saying it was too early in the relationship. They were so cute together, it was sickening. While they had a fluffy intact relationship, Percy was here getting his heart broken into pieces, either because they were trying to make their ex jealous, or just wanted a quick fuck. He hated alll those assholes.

But now he had officially stopped dating for a while, so he could get his mind around everything that has happened in the past. Once one of the men who used him to make their ex jealous came back to him, when he had declined nicely. He got a rude reply in return, and trust him, being called 'a useless whore' would get you quite angered too.

So when the dude left, he went away with a broken nose (when Percy punched him in the face), a black eye (when Percy punched him in the face again), a bloody split lip(when Percy punched him in the face for the hell of it), and a sprained arm (when Percy pushed his arm behind the dudes back when he went to punch). Many others tried getting back with him, but a certain protective friend dealt with them and chased them away (Leo).

So right now, he and Leo were doing an Avengers marathon (they were both nerds okay?!) in the lounge. One end of the blanket on the couch while the other lay on a chair, books on the blanket so it wouldn't fall. Underneath the fort, pillows and cushions littered the floor. A thin blanket covering that and a big comfy blanket over that one. Under the big blanket were two people, whispering to each other about who was the strongest -and the hottest.

"Come on perce! Of course Thor is the strongest, and Loki is totally the hottest! I mean, have you seen him!?" Leo argued, yep, they were fighting about it, and none of them were getting anywhere with that.

"No firebug, the Hulk will beat that puny lightning God all day every day! And tony stark is the hottest, have you seen that face and that body!" Yep, and Percy was acting no better. Both of them being childish. Till Percy tackled Leo and started tickling the poor boy. Crackling with laughter, Leo tried taking control.

So pushing with all his might, he turned them over and started tickling Percy. Giggling, he begged Leo to stop, tears were forming in his eyes and his face flush. Leo fell off Percy and they just laid there, staring up at the blanket. Leo had fallen asleep quickly, but Percy couldn't. So he decided to go for a walk, people would think it was crazy, but to him, it was refreshing, peaceful and the night sky so beautiful.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jason grace was having such a fucking amazing day! (Note his sarcasm). His step mother was being a bitch as usual, he barely got to see his dad, again. He had to fire a couple of people because of a fight that started on the 4th floor. One of them being his now ex best friend. There had also been a fucking shooting, people got injured, three dead, just because someone tried to get to him.

Only so they could get some money from his dad, or else they'd kill him. Which he wouldn't have done if Jason wasn't the CEO of Olympia. An industry that had different business names under it. (All of these are mind up) Air line -an airport, when things from helicopters to private jets. Sky money -a popular bank. They even had a school named after them called Olympus High.

Getting off track here, Zeus (my father) had dumped all of the papers that needed to be checked and signed for all the disaster that happened today. His hands were aching and his brain spinning. He had finished after 3 hours of check and signing all the paper work. Pushing a hand through his short golden hair, Jason stood up and flopped down on his waterbed. Which of course wobbled under his weight.

Also, to make his already great luck better, he couldn't get to sleep. Sighing angrily, he got up and slipped into a sky blue jumper and stood up. Maybe a mid night walk could clear his mind. So opening the door to his penthouse (his father said the greatest of people should get the greatest) he rode the elevator down and walked into the freezing cold.

It had already been fifteen minutes and his mind was clear. It looked like he was in the worst part of Manhattan. Building and apartments with graphite spray painted on them, wonderful colours making a beautiful picture. Dark alleys that had stalkers, kidnappers, the homeless and rapist wandering in them.

He started walking away, in the direction that he came till he heard a whimper. He stopped and waited, hearing closely. Not hearing the sound again, he went to walk on. Till he heard the whimpering again and someone start to sob. Curious, he walked to where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be coming from a dark alley which Jason could barley see into. But luckily a streetlight on the other side of the street was shining bright, allowing him to see what was happening.

He stopped, shocked. In front of him, a man stood over another man who seemed to be around 20. The one on the ground was sobbing as the other tried ripping his clothes off. That got Jason mad, but what made him furious was while this boy armed 20, the older man was around his late 40's. He was taking advantage of a younger person.

Just like what he said to his step mother when she said he needed to respect her. 'Some elders don't deserve to be respected, and some are just dumbasses that should fuck off, so could you please get the fuck away'. Storming behind the man, who hadn't seen him yet.

Jason tapped his shoulder, and when he turned, Jason's fist came and gave his face warm a welcoming, and was happy when he heard the pleasant crunching of the mans nose breaking. The dude fell to the ground while holding his bleeding nose. Jason knocked the dude on the head, knocking him out. Jason wanted to beat the crap out of him when a small whimper brought him back to reality.

Looking up, he could see the person on the ground clearly. Yes, definitely around 20, maybe 22? Black ruffled hair and what seemed like a bit of blood on the back of his head and on the wall. So this asshole knocked the poor kids head against a brick fucking wall!? He wanted to kill this mother fucker. Walking slowly and calmly to the sobbing body, he placed a soothing had on his shoulder.

He refrained himself from chuckling when he felt him just from fright. As the stranger looked up, this was the first time he had seen his face. Defined cheek bones, which had a dark purple bruise forming on it (he was going to call the police on that pice of shit for sure). And the most amazing eyes he had ever seen, even though the white part was a light red, his eye colour was beautiful.

He could see the glowing green orbs clearly in the dark. They looked at him shyly. He felt as if he was going to melt, those green eyes looked so innocent and vulnerable. Thinking about that dude destroying this innocent boy angered him. His felt a pain in his chest, what was this?

"T-thank you" the strangers soft voice whispered, he nodded in reply and brand out his cellphone. He dialled the police, telling them of what happened. 5 minutes later. That man (who was still knocked out) was put in handcuffs and dragged into the police car. They left the boy in his care, but gave him a ride to the hotel he lived at. And with the boy in his arms, he got to the top floor and entered his apartment (penthouse).

"Hello, I'm Jason grace, have a shower, get cleaned up and I'll clean your wound, watch out for your head also. I will put some clothes outside the bathroom door for when your finished" Jason said while showing this random stranger his bathroom. For all he knew, this dude could be a kidnapper or burglar. Both those innocent eyes told his otherwise.

"Thanks, I-I'm Percy jackson" and the door was closed. What was wrong with him, he wasn't falling for a complete stranger right? He had just met the dude, and said dude had been taken advantage of. He couldn't do anything, because I would remind him of what happened, and charges could be pressed and he could lose his job.

"Thank you, for what you did for me back there" turning his head to the direction of the voice. His electric eyes met sea green orbs.

"Oh, it was noth–"

"It wasn't nothing! If you hadn't come, then I don't even wanna know what would have happened to me!" Percy all but yelled. They stood silently, the tension so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife. Jason did Percy's wound in silence. After they were finished, Jason caught Percy yawning and yawned himself.

"Oh, if your tired, you can sleep on my bed for the night, just for the night and I'll take you home tomorrow, I'll sleep on the couch" Jason turned to leave but a hand caught his wrist before he could leave. He turned, Only to see those alluring eyes.

"Please don't go, just... Stay with me for tonight" he whispered, eyes suddenly down cast whilst he bit his lip. Of course Jason couldn't resist that picture. So he dragged the boy the the bed, flopped down on one side of the water fill mattress and wiggled under the blanket, while Percy got on the other side. Slowly starting to fall asleep, he felt a body press against his chest.

He forced himself to open his eyes and look down and saw Percy's back pressed against his chest. He hesitantly laid his arm around the boys waist. Percy tensed and Jason was about to take his arm away, until Percy relaxed and placed his hand on Jason's. They fell into a dreamless sleep.

*5 years later*

"Honey! Silly wants you to help her with her homework!" Percy called desperately. Silly was his daughter, only 6 years old, he and his husband decided to adopt a child 2 years ago, and chose a 4 year old girl. She had straight black hair and warm blue eyes. She was stunning for her age. He had chose her because she reminded him on someone, his lost friend Silena.

"Hey Silena, what's it about" his husband crouched in front of the little girl.

"We have to write about how our parents met, so I asked mommy and he froze for a while, before asking you to help" yep, he had to be the mommy, though he didn't mind, he felt special enough to be her other parent. Jason froze and stared at his daughter.

"I'm gonna write you a note telling them why you cannot do the project, and of course sign in"

"Oh you lucky bastard, fixing problems with a note and your title" yep, their life was perfect and he didn't want it to change.


End file.
